Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends With Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse and the Island of Misfits/Transcript
Transcript (movie starts) (and plays) (Through the winter forest) (the wind blows) Nikkdisneylover8390 presents (A town was seen) (at last) (Inside a house) (however) (A musical flute was heard which the characters follow it) (wherever it goes) Jack's voice: Catchy tune. Huh? It's a melody character's just can't resist. (echoes) (They went down stairs) (to the bottom) Jack's voice: Why, Look at them. They're in the deepest of spell down trances. (echoes) (They went up the chimney) (to the top) Jack's voice: And that's the scoundrel behind the secret sarony. Mr. Hibby Jibbies himself, Otherwise known as the Toytaker. (Mr. Hibby Jibbies is the scoundrel behind the crime) (The characters get sucked up) (all together with the help of some villain buddies) (Toy Taker cackles) (evilly) (Blimp floats along) (the sea) Jack's voice: Why the rascal took characters from every one and everywhere. (the baddies take character from everyone) (SUCK) (GRAB) Addams: So far. So good. Carlos: Good work, boss. Kiang: There's still more characters to find. Jorge: Yeah. At any place we go to. (Headlines were shown) (all around the world) Jack: A whole world was up in arms. Well, That Toy Taker and the Gangsters nearly ruined Christmas for everyone. Why, If it weren't for Christmas Town's favorite mouse's son, Who knows what might have... Now you didn't think Fievel's story would ended that foggy Christmas Eve, Did you? As we say in the North Pole, That was just the tip of the ice burg. Oops. Almost forgot to introduce myself. Name's Jack Skeleton, Ace reporter for Christmas Town conical. The North Pole's best selling newspaper, North Pole's only newspaper. (chuckles) Yes sir, I've got bones for news. Ain't they a beaut? Big hit while shaking too. Of course around here, No nose compares to Fievel's, In fact, Yours truly broke the big story of how Fievel and his friends, The heroes triumphed over that mean ole Toy Taker and the Gangsters 70's and saved Christmas for everyone. More then that long ago in fact. (echoes) Jack: It all started at the Christmas parade. (the Christmas Parade starts) Stephen Squirrelsky: Everyone ready? Sandy: Yes. Sultan: And a 1 uh, And a 2 uh, And a 3 uh. (counts) Danny: You know Bernard and Mickey and Timothy and Jake. Stanz: Yup. We sure do. Einstein: Basil and Roquefort and Papa and Dawson. Cuties: But do you recall the most famous mouse of all. All: Yes. (Song starts) (and plays) Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse and the Island of Misfits (the title is seen) Melody: Fievel the red-nosed mouse had a very shiny nose and if you ever saw it, You would even say it glows. Barbra: All of the other mice used to laugh and call him names, They never let poor Fievel join in any mouse games. Emerald: Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Triton came to say. Tawnie: Fievel, with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight? (Fagin came out of his peppermint mind) (at last) Sasha: Then how the mice loved him, As they shouted out with glee, Fievel the red-nosed mouse, You go down in history. (they dance) (We went along) (together) (We entered the building) (together) (Song ends) (and stops) (We get to work) (at once) Narrator: Later... (Later) Triton: Would you like to do the honors, Fievel? Fievel: I sure would. (Presses the button) (gently) (Lights were on) (at last) All: Oooh. All: Aaah. (But then the power went out) (suddenly) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoops. Sandy Cheeks: Uh-oh. (We go down the basement) (to the bottom) (And turn on the fuse) (to get it going again) (Power was back on) (at last) Anderson: That's better. Sheila: Much more like it. (Later, We have the party) (all together) (Jack watches this from the window) (with excitement) Jack: I'm telling you. The joint was jumping with heart numming elves and rhythming mice. What a chin dig. (smirks) (Fagin tastes the egg nog with his pick ax) (and tries to figure out if it tastes good) Fagin: Mmm hmm. (finds that it does taste good) (Then Triton and Athena dance together even some of the humans and us) (as we boogie) (Fievel looks at Olivia) (who gasps) (He follows her outside) (when she leads him) (A snowball hits Fievel, SPLAT) (Fievel gasps) (Olivia giggles) (Fievel laughs) (They went around the winter area) (together) Jonny: Here in the night Just you and me In all of the world You're all I see If we could fly away Together we'll fly someday And be who we are Somewhere beyond the stars Gidgette: If I had the words To say how I feel Somehow, someday These dreams would be real When I fly so far and free I want you right next to me We'll find who we are Somewhere beyond the stars Huford: If we made a wish It might come true tonight Just listen to the dreams in your heart Hold them and wish them with all your might Zelda: And maybe someday We'll know how close we are Love is waiting there Beyond the stars We can find our way Beyond the stars (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: Meanwhile. (Meanwhile) (Petrie flies along) (in the sky) Petrie: (reads the sign) The dentist is out? Darn it. (frowns) Petrie: Where is Aladdin? (looks around) (and scratches his head) Jack: In Christmas Town, The castle to your right. Well, The only castle to your right. (feels amused) Petrie: Oh. (whistles) (Back with us) (however) Fievel: So uh, How about a flying lesson tomorrow, Olivia? Olivia: Yes, please, Fievel. Fievel: Well, You wanna earn your wings. Don't you? Olivia: Yes, I do. (Back at the party) (however) (They came back in) (at last) Cynthia: Mr. Fievel, May I have your autograph? Fievel: Yes, please. (PRESS) (his photo's taken) (Cynthia giggles) (at the photo) Olivia: Gee, Fievel, You sure are popular. Keep paying attention. Not mad. Alright. Aladdin: Popular? Actually, He's the most famous mouse of them all. Andrew: Famous? That's why he's a legend. Fagin: A toast to him. Amy Fourpaws: Yes. He's the greatest mouse in the world. All: To Fievel the red-nosed mouse. (GULP, BURP) Harry: Oh, excuse us. (Sweetums gulp the whole bowl) Stinky: Sweetums! Earl: 2 words. Dentures. Slappy: Makes perfect sense. Eds: Speak. Speak. Speak. Speak. Skippy: Yeah! PGGs: Come on, Fievel. Johnny Bravo: Go for it! (Fievel goes on stage) Courage: This will be the best performance ever. (Fievel clears throat) Fievel: Ahem. Because famous is swell and good. Though the truth is... I never deserve anything to do it. Yak: He's smartest too. Fievel: All I ever wished for was... Daggett: Do that nose glow. Norbert: Yes, please. Yang: Come on, Do that disco ball trick. Yin: Please. All: Disco ball. Disco ball. Disco ball. Disco ball. Dexter: Now! (Fievel groans and glows his nose at the disco) Dwarfs: Hooray! Judy: Beautiful. Nick: Wonderful. (Fievel scoffs) Kittens: Hooray! Fievel: Maybe I'm just a novelty actor around here. Tigger: A novelty actor? What?! Roddie: Was it something we said? Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. Petrie: Aladdin DDS? Aladdin: At your service. Lillian: Petrie? What are you doing here? Stephenie: Is there an emergency alert? Petrie: Friar Tuck has a royal tooth ache. Can you come to the island of misfits, Please. Pooh: No problem. Dexter: We'll be assistance. Rabbit: With pleasure. Phillip Cat: Tickets to the Island of Misfits. Eeyore: This is going to be a fun trip, I suppose. Narrator: The following morning. James Horse (Ringmaster's voice): All aboard! All aboard! Sam Dog: Let's go. (Connor pulls the lever) (Casey releases the brakes) (Engine starts) (Fitz opens the regulator) (Suddenly the engines bumps back into the cars) (Jones turns the reverser forward) (The caboose hits the bumpers) (Archibald holds on for dear life) (BANG, BUMP, BOOM) (CLANG!) Oly: WHOOHOO!! Jim: We are off! (The train engine goes along) (carrying everyone on board) (With the dentist car along) (behind) (Song starts) (and plays) Train Engine Crew: Casey Jr.'s coming down the track, Coming the track with a smoky stack. Rikochet, Flea, and Buena Girl: Hear him puffing, coming round the hill, Casey's here to thrill, Every Jack and Jill. Eds: Every time his funny little whistle sound. (Choo choo) PPGs: Everybody hurries to the circus grounds. The Pollyanna Girls: Time for lemonade and crackerjack. The Bluecheese Boys: Casey Jr's back, Casey Jr's back. (Song ends) (and stops) (It goes up a hill) (to reach the top) Fester: I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can. Eddie: Up we go. Don: I thought I could, I thought I could, I thought I could, I thought I could, I thought I could, I thought I could, Whoohoo! Mel: Whee! (Zoom) Jaq: Yahoo! (Cows mooed) (Sheep baaed) (It went through a bridge tunnel) (into the darkness) (Roof pieces makes sounds) (as they clank through) (It went out at last) (onto the other side) (Train whistle blows to make the bridge go down) (tugboat toots mad) (Bridge goes down, Connor peeks out) (and gasps) (Blows the whistle) (tugboat toots crossly) Connor: Cut that out! Tugboat: Never! Connor: I'm warning you! Tugboat: Wrong! (Train whistle and Tugboat toot) (together) (Train manage to get across the bridge) Casey: Voila! (Tugboat gurgles) Casey: Ha-ha! (Tugboat coughs and sputters) Fitz: Fooled you! (Train stops at a junction) Jones: Hello, hello, hello. Jaq: What's this? Eddie: A sign. Jeff: Which way is the Island? Fitz: Telling us which way we should go. Glen: Right. Mike: Okay. Let's go that way. (Train goes right, Not noticing it hit some snow bumps) Jones: Whoa! (BUMP) Lurch: Ouch! Gomez: Whoa! (Drewy falls out of the car) Pugsley: Oh no! Olivia: Drewy! Drewy! Frankie: Don't worry, son. We've got you. (Drewy rolls on the snow) Murray: Here, Drewy, grab this. (TOSS) Anthony: Gotcha! (SNATCH, KNOT) Simon: Good work! Olivia: Oh, Drewy. Thank goodness. Frankie: We saved you, boy. Fester: Be careful next time gang. Lachy: Okay, sorry, Fester. (A sign was shown saying "Steep hill ahead") Gary: Oh my gosh. Steep hill ahead. Jack: Oh boy. Paul Gopher: Need more steam. Tennessee: Steep hill? Chumley: That we're going to climb, Tennessee. Pipsqueaky: It's gonna steam down it, Quick, The babies. Elroy: Got it. (Walter gasps and hides in Daddy's baby carrier) (Bradley gasps and covers his eyes) (Roderick hugs into Ellie) (Kessie zips the lid of her dad's baby carrier shut) (Alan and Zayne hugged each other) (Penny hides in her mom's pouch) Rodney: Uh oh. Uh oh. Oh oh. Oh oh. (Simon ducks in his pop's baby carrier) (John covers his eyes with his ears) (Larry closes on her mom's baby carrier) (James puts more coal in the furnace) (by using his coal shovel to stoke the fire from the tender) Fester: Slow it down! Slow it down or we'll go down too fast! (Luke ducks for cover) (The train goes down the steep hill) (Drewy hides when the lid is shut on his mom's baby carrier) Twin Walrus: Whoa! (Alec hides with Rocky J. Squirrel) Bruce: Whee! (Canard hides) (Stephen vibrates) (Billy Tabby-Cat shuts his eyes and grinds his teeth) (Dexter rolls up the car floor) (the Eds slide down as Edd and Eddy screaming are screaming and Ed is laughing) Johnny Bravo: Whoa! (Sandy quivers and shakes) (Penny and Tongueo crashes onto the door) (Rompo and Winter slide forward) Bartok: Mayday! Mayday! Hey! Piloff: Too fast! Rocky: Whoa! Andrina: Yay! (Pooh and the gang are on the cart while screaming) (Polly's toy mouse slips out of her hands) (and lands on Christian's back) Christian: Oy! Thomas: Watch it! (Andrew's toy cigarette slips out of his mouth) (but is grabbed by his tongue that he uses to grab his toy cigarette and pull it back into his mouth) George: Hang on! (Dinky's eye lids pops open) (as if his eyes might pop out) (Johnny Monkey almost crashes into the furnace) (by hanging onto the side of the engine's cab) (The train came down to the bottom of the hill) (with a zoom!) 7: Too fast still! 6: Slow down! (Billy presses the parachute button) 5: That'll show it down. (POOF) 4: Whoa! (The train slows down) 3: We're slowing down. Stephen Squirrelsky: Phew. 2: We've stopped. 1: Thank heavens. Sandy: We're safe. (Booker's face was yellow) (as if he was sick) Crash: Eww... Coco: Gross. Sunil: Least that's over. Pepper: And that we've stopped. (Train goes along) Aku Aku: We're off again. Yin: Huh? You gotta be kidding. We're gonna splash into the water. Yang: We've got to make a railroad trestle. Connor: Simple to do. (Presses a button) Casey: And ta-da. (POOF) (like magic) (Train went through the water) (with a loud splash!) (Fievel stares at Petrie) (with confusion) Petrie: You're staring. Fievel: Sorry. I was curious why you're a... Petrie: A flying pterodactyl. Wrong line. A misfit? The saddest tru Petrie: A misfit? The saddest truest character. Pooh: Yes? Petrie: I fear of falling. It's so tragic. Gerald: Oh, So you got Acrophobia. Huh? Heather: It's true, isn't it? Petrie: True. RJ: Aladdin and Fievel were once misfits. Petrie: Don't yank my wings. Hammy: Not going to. Fievel: But I'm still a misfit. Piglet: And still a celebrity. Rocky Squirrel: So what? Bullwinkle: He'd give anything for a normal nose. Anderson: WHAT?! What did you say? Tigger: Uh, nothing? Anderson: You know about life, Don't you ever say that again, Because he is important! Rabbit: Yes, Anderson. He is important. I-um... Well, we only mentioned to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. (Song starts) Jimmy: Keep your chin up Keep your shoulders back And face the world with pride So, what if you're a little bit different? You're still bona fide Stick your nose out Hold your antlers high Enjoy the world you see So, what if you're a little bit funny? Hey, ya still got me! Sheila Rae: We're just a little bit, Uh, Just a little bit. Comquateater: We stand out from the rest Julimoda: Golly, Fievel just can't fit. Robert: Hey, don't even think of it! Tanya: Not even for a little bit. Ed: The situation's delicate We'll find a fit! Edd: Oh, what a wit! Eddy: And you're a major benefit! All: Oh! Fievel: Me? PPGs: So keep your chain up! Tigger: Keep your shoulders back. Cuties and PPGs: And face the world with pride So what if we're both kinda loony? So what if we're both kinda toony? So what if we're both kinda spoony? Junkyard Gang: Spooney Warners: Toony Fanboy and Chum Chum: Loony Plumbers: We're just fine! Hamtaro and Club: Yay! Reba: Hey, Aladdin's not just a dental elf… Speckle: He's a monumental elf. Robbie: We're happy as can be! Darnell: Even if Fievel's done and out Luna: In a hole, We'll pull ya out! Alvin: You're the coolest of the cool Catricia: Remember elves and mouse rule! Fievel Galagolia: Guess it's true, right? Wilhelmina: I do, don't you? Abraham: Just look at all the things we do. All: Oh. Arista: Really? Reba Pollyanna: So keep your eyes bright Priscillia and Marie: Take a real deep breath. Jessie: And hold your head up high! Isaac: Remember, don't feel so crummy Polly: 'Cause I am your personal chummy! Juliet: We're really remarkably plummy. Danny: Yes, plummy… Stanz: Not glummy Einstein: Old chummy… Ian: Yahoo! Fluffers: We're perfectly fine! Ryan: Fantastic! (Song ends) Tyler: Good song. Winter: I would never made a big deal out of Fievel's nose. Did I? Rompo: No indeed. Tongueo: And never made a big deal of Aladdin being a dentist. Huh? Penny Ling: Exactly! Minka: Because they are who they are. Right? Toulouse: Right. (The train arrived at the island of misfits) Berlioz: And who gives a pepper on what other people think? Marie: But here we are. Robin Hood: Right on time. (The train stops) Maid Marian: Due to our time schedule. (We hopped out) Little John: So this is our goal. Petrie: Come out everyone. We have guests. Lady Kluck: We're here. (Song begins) (and plays) Rocky: When a mouse goes meow and a cat goes woof, And a flying reptile's too scared to fly above the roof, Don't be frighten by all the noise on the Island of Misfit toys. All: Oh. Eds: The Island of Misfit toys. Toys. Andrina: Nice. Pickle: When a Jack-in-the-Box isn't Jack at all, And there isn't any bounce in the bouncing ball, Take a breath, Break in your poised on the Island of Misfit toys. Gull: Oh yes. PPGs: The Island of Misfit toys. Merl: Sing it! Otto: Seems like everybody wants to obtain perfection. Larry 3000: Nobody wants to be different and face rejection. Fievel: Is anybody like me? Katrina: I sure do. Rodney Squirrel: Look, Those binoculars just can't see, And the dizzy dizzy top is a catastrophe, And there's no one that missed a noise in the Island of Misfit toys. Darlene: Yes, Sir. All: On the Island of Misfit toys, Toys, Toys, Toys, We're on the Island of Misfit toys, Toys, Toys, Toys, Toys, Toys. Darlene: Oh yeah. Panda: There's a pig without a slot and if you shake her around, And listen to her tummy, You won't hear a sound, Not a penny to make a noise on the Island of Misfit toys. Floral: Sing it! Yin: Snowflakes come in different shapes and sizes. Yang: Like a Misfit character, they're chock full of surprises. Gurgi: There's a train that can't roll down the track. Dallben: And a boomerang, that can't come back. Ellie: A rattle without a noise. Fflewdurr Fflam: On the island of Misfit Characters. All: Oh. Taran: All together. LPS Characters: Toys, Toys, Toys, Toys. HTF Characters: Oh. All: We're on the Island of Misfit toys, Toys, Toys, Toys, Toys, Toys, Toys, Toys, Toys, Toys. (Song ends) (and stops) Fievel: Nice to meet you all. Eilonwy: Hello. Rizzo: Oh. (was dizzy) I just wish there weren't so many of you. (shakes his head) (RING) (phone rings) Bulbasaur: Hello? Hello? Hello. (sighs) Nobody. (frowns) Ren: Who's that? Stimpy: That's Bulbasaur. Rabbit: With a phone with hang ups. Eeyore: That's right. Miss Piggy: And I'm Miss Piggy, The piggy bank. The only thing is, They've forgot to give me a slot. Hear that? Nothing inside me, Just empty. I need change. Christopher Robin: So you do. Cogsworth: You think you've got a problem, Mate. I'm the boomerang clock that won't come back. (Flies through the sky and never comes back) Wallace: Oh dear. A bit steep. (FANFARE) (Ta-da Cartoon Sound) Petrie: His majesty, Friar Tuck. Skippy Rabbit: So that's him. Friar Tuck: The pain. The pain. Toby: Poor Friar. Stephen Squirrelsky: Right this way. Sandy: Come on. Narrator: Later. Aladdin: Now let's have a look at those purly white... Pointy teeth. Shall we? Sis: Yes. Toby: Open it up. Wide please. Tagalong: Go on. Aladdin: (taps each teeth) Does that hurt? (taps carefully) Aladdin: How about this one? (taps the other tooth) (gently) Friar Tuck: Nope. Mikey Simon: Next tooth. Aladdin: How about this? (BONG) Lily (Kappa Mikey): Not too hard. (Friar Tuck Tom screams) (Ed and Eddy laugh) Edd: ARE YOU PROUD OF YOURSELVES?!?! Ed: Oh. Eddy: Hang on there, Hamlet. (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Dexter laughs) (Woody laughs) (Watterson Kids laugh) (the kittens laugh) (Sandy laughs) (the Vultures laugh) (Babies laughs) (Rocky and Andrina laugh) (Raccoons laugh) (Pooh and the gang laugh) (They calm down) (and stop to have a rest) Friar Tuck: Please. Don't tell me I need a root cannel. Bananas in Pajamas: Right! Aladdin: You need a root cannel. Won't take long. Sparx: Good thinking. Narrator: Meanwhile. (At Triton's toy storage room) (however) Triton: Can't be too careful with this Toy Taker and Gangsters on the loose. (switches the lights off) Triton: Alert me at the first sign of trouble, Boys. Boys: Yes, Sir. (They guard the door) (together) Jack: As Triton and the others were tucked into bed, It happened. The unthinkable. (inside) (Toy Taker and Gangsters entered the storage room) (to take the toys) Jorge: This is it. Colonna: The toys we'll rob. Addams: Let's get to work now. Victor: Yes, boss. (Back with us) (however) (We prepare to leave the Island) (and get ready to take off) (Fester pulls the brakes) (gently) (Train steams off) (and departs) (Later, We steamed through a storm coming our way) (with the engine's light shining brightly) Tennessee: Rough weather ahead. Chumley: Yet with our lamp shining brightly. Fievel: I kinda going to miss my date with Olivia. Wonder Mouse Girl: As if you're attracted to her. Griff: Everyone in Christmas Town knows that too. Even Aladdin? Zoe: Don't worry. We'll get you to your date with Olivia on time. Pepper: If he's not shy. Sunil: He'll be brave. Fievel: Not many words. Mario: Not little times. Aladdin: I know what you mean. Narrator: Flashback. Aladdin's voice: It was graduation day at the Elf Academy of Dental Hearts. Maggie Lee: Yeah, and? (Aladdin steps up on stage) (to announce) (To get his degree) (ready) Jasmine: Congratulations, Aladdin. (Aladdin was speechless and faints) (quietly) Narrator: End of Flashback. Darla: You're in love with Jasmine, The Tooth Fairy? Ben the Fox: And attracted to her too. Aladdin: Yeah. Her teeth are perfect. Jack Jackalope: Cool. (Thunderclaps) (and rain pours) Jack: Then it hit. The North Pole have fearled it's fearsess frozen fearly. Yes sir. It was the kind of storm that swallows ships whole and the heroes were caught smack dab in the thick of it. (trouble begins) James: Watch the waves! Warren: Dodge them! Lurchy: Steady. Oinky Doinky: Steady now. Jaq: (gasps) Ice burg up ahead! Mr. Blue Jay: Watch out! (Pooh gasps) (Piglet gasps) (Tigger gasps) Rabbit :That's what fierce looks like. We'll crash into that ice burg if we don't dodge it. Sim: Incoming! Webb: Dodge! (Suddenly CRASH!) Eddie: Oh rats. (We paddle to find shore) (and manage to safely get over) Daggett: Land ahead. Norbert: Fly faster. (We paddle to land) (on the island) Pierre: Whew. That was a catastrophe. Reader: We're on land at last. (Kessie quivers and quakes) (due to the ice freezing her) Priscilla: Poor girl. Owen: She must be freezing due to the freezing her. (They cover her warm) (with blankets) Bradley: Whew. Barely drowned. Steve: We're alive. Jaden: Wonder where we are. Elbert: What could this be? Fiona: Look. A sign. Kesha: What's it say? Alexia: Welcome to Castaway Cove, No Trespassing, Darling? Phineas: I wonder what that means. Ferb: Could be a forbidden place. Isabella: Hope there's no-one here. Ant: Halt! Who goes there? Vanessa: I had to ask. Ant: You're not toys. Be gone or else. Candace: Oh no. We've been framed. Billy: The train crashed and it's damaged. Mandy: Now it needs repairing. Grim: So, Is there a place to get us warm and dry? Irwin: Show us the way, please. Ant: Oh. Okay. Right this way. Mac: Much better. (We entered a secret cave where a palace is hidden in it) (from nearby) (We walked down the hallway) (quietly) Anais: Looks more like my palace. Darwin: Since Kermiladdin. Gumball: Makes perfect sense. (We came to the throne area) (and arrived) Ant: Queen Potts, We got some strangers here. (bows down) Ant: Her royal majesty, Queen Potts. (Mrs. Potts approaches) (Mrs. Potts sat in the throne) (to announce) Mrs. Potts: Hello darlings. Yakko: Hi. Wakko: Hello there. Dot: Mam... Rocko: Mrs. Potts. Mrs. Potts: Enough speaking back. Why did you trespassed Castaway Cove? Gadget Boy: Well, We were on our way back to Christmas Town, But suddenly the train crashed into an ice burg and got damaged. Heather (GB): Now it needs repairing. Grim: So, Is there a place to get us warm and dry? Irwin: Show us the way, please. Ant: Oh. Okay. Right this way. Mac: Much better. (We entered a secret cave where a palace is hidden in it) (from nearby) (We walked down the hallway) (quietly) Anais: Looks more like my palace. So? Well? We'll continue next time. Darwin: Sure does. Gumball: Makes perfect sense. We'll continue next time. Okay. (We came to the throne area) (and arrived) Ant: Queen Potts, We got some strangers here. (bows down) Ant: Her royal majesty, Queen Potts. (Mrs. Potts approaches) (Mrs. Potts sat in the throne) (to announce) Mrs. Potts: Hello darlings. Yakko: Hi. Wakko: Hello there. Dot: Mam... Rocko: Mrs. Potts. Mrs. Potts: Enough speaking back. Why did you trespassed Castaway Cove? Gadget Boy: Well, We were on our way back to Christmas Town, But suddenly the train crashed into an ice burg and got damage. damaged. Heather (GB): Now it needs repairing. Mrs. Potts: Lies! All of it is! Just because I am beauty, Doesn't mean I don't even hold tea, Darling. You have come to steal my toys, Comfiest! Inspector Gadget: No. Just want to borrow them. Roddie: No, That's not what you think, We're not baddies. Penny Brown: Yeah. We're goodies. Mrs. Potts: SILENCE!! Before I monk you over that mouth, Lickety split. Guards, Throw them to the dungeon for 300 years. Alex: No! Please! Don't! Stephen Squirrelsky: You're making a mistake! We're heroes, I have a wife, Got an adopted son and we got two pregnant girls here! Sandy: You know we're innocent! It's a terrible mistake! This is no justice! (Ants surrounds us) Marty: We're surrounded by ants. (Anderson bounced over them) Melman: Get them, Alex! Gloria: Do something! Jiminy: Beat it, you ant fools! (Elvis flies up the ceiling) (Roddie sails through the air) Mrs. Potts: Hey! What are you doing?! (Sheila hops into action) Elvis: Staying away from you. Roddie: Keeping you from us! (Aladdin pulls out a toothbrush) Ant: He's got a toothbrush! Spyro: Prepare to get toasted! (Jimmy shrieks and jumps into Sheila Rae's arms) Sparx: Relax. Spyro didn't mean you. He meant the ants. (Fievel's nose glows) (Courage snarls at the ants) Ant: He has a shiny nose! Sonic: Get ready, everyone. It's time to attack the ants. Mrs. Potts: Why, It's Fievel the red-nosed mouse. Hi-yi-yi-yi. (Ants leaves us alone) Sally Acorn: They've stopped. Knuckles: Cause of Fievel's nose. Amy Rose: Which shines brightly. Psy: Now what do you've got to say for yourself, Miss? Krypto: That you're sorry for trying to accuse us? Mrs. Potts: Fievel dear, You're looking pretty fabulous today. Sorry for all that rough stuff, We thought you were the Toy Taker and the Gangsters 70's. Brainy: That's better. Apology accepted. Mrs. Potts: Well, Welcome to my fabulous castle, Darlings. Where toys and characters get old or broken, I bring them here for rest, Relaxation and resubonation. So? Streaky: Much better. Mrs. Potts: Come. I'll give you a five penny tour. Okay? Mammoth Mutt: Oh boy. I love tours. (Song starts) (and plays) Mrs. Potts: Hey boys, Bring me your dollies, Hey boys, Bring them to me. Hey boys, It'll be jolly, I can fix them with my TSC. Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Eds: Cool. Mrs. Potts: Hey boys, Bring me your patients, Dr. P is in the house, I've got the cure for what else you be you moose or be you mouse. PPGs: Oh. Mrs. Potts: Everything is beautiful, The halls, The walls are fabulously beautiful, Everything and everyone was beautiful, They're beautiful, I make them beautiful. Magical: You do? Kittens: Hooray! Mrs. Potts: A little plastic here, A little stuffing there, Some absolutely genuine full blonde hair, Some powder on the nose, A new tear of pants and I will wrapped by your fence. Come on! Hey guys, If you get busted, Come here, I'll make it bright, My glue, It can be trusted, Makes your sticker round all night. Dwarfs: Hooray! Mrs. Potts: A little garnish here, A little garnish there, A little click click click to clap your hair, A little dab of paint, A flag of love and care, And I'll be there, There'll be someone there, If there's a boo boo on your choo choo train, Will make the whoo whoo whoo whoo whistle again. HTF Characters: Choo choo! Mrs. Potts: We can fix it all, We do it every day, So welcome toys and let the band play! LPS Characters: Yay! (We skate around the place) Mario and Gang: Yay! Rocky: Here I come! Andrina: Here we go! Mrs. Potts: Everything is beautiful, So beautiful, I make them beautiful. Katrina: Fabulous. Mrs. Potts: Hey toys, This is the party, Get your groove on, 1 2 3, I'm just a miracle smarty, I'll make you beautiful like me. I'll make you beautiful just like me. Yeah. (Song ends) (and stops) Ellie: Boy. You sure do run a beautiful establishment, Your majesty. Gabby: Yes. Same here. Dexter: It's beautiful. Johnny Bravo: Super! Mrs. Potts: The only problem is vat to do vit all doses toys after someone makes them so beautiful and fabulous. Blossom: Triton can find them new homes, Just like he did for Friar Tuck. Bubbles: Yeah. Because more members have joined us for more spoof traveling. Buttercup: If that's fine with you, Potts. Mrs. Potts: Yes, girls. And if you guys do something for me, I do something for you. Prince Max: You can? Mrs. Potts: Yeah. Vat is your fondest desire, dahlinks? Tia: Well, Fievel wants a normal nose. Kitty: Because he shines his red nose. Hannah: And Aladdin wants a date with Jasmine. Nicky: Yeah. Because they're our buddies. Mrs. Potts: Nose job, Potts can do. Torn: You mean Fievel will have a normal nose? Donkey Kong: You sure? Mrs. Potts: You kidding you guys? Candy Kong: You know noses? Mrs. Potts: Nobody knows noses like me. (We look at the screen) (with confusion) Mrs. Potts: Before. After. Mario: Looks fabulous, Luigi. Luigi: It is. Peach: So lovely. Fievel: Why, That's the nose I've been dreaming of. Princess Daisy: Since he sneezed. Mrs. Potts: So say that word and it's yours. Yoshi: Ho-ho-ho. Say it now. Fievel: Yes. Birdo: See? Dexter: But warning, Your nose won't glow ever again when you get a new one. Wario: Clear? Elvis: But just think, If there's another foggy Christmas Eve and Triton won't get through it. Bluebell: Not without your shiny nose. Elvis: Triton won't get sleigh lights and just think of Olivia, She might never like your new nose. Rusty: Not at all. Fievel: Uh... Can I have time to think it over with? Buttons: If you remember correctly. Jaq: And a favor please? Can you fix the damaged train for us? Eddie: Please? Mrs. Potts: Certainly. Mr. Blik, Waffle, and Gordon Quid: Yes! Narrator: The Next Morning... Jack's voice line. Jack: Fievel promised to tell King Triton all about the island. And by the morning, the train was fixed up and back in working again. (We prepare to leave) Jack: But Fievel had his mind set on how a new, less-shiny nose might change his life for the better. (Back at Christmas Town) (however) Jack: And with that, he's made it home, just to keep his date with Olivia. Fievel: Remember. Build up speed and then... Olivia: Ready. Set. Go. Fievel: Jump into the air! Olivia: I can do it. (They run, Then Olivia jumps) (with Fievel) (But Olivia falls) (with a Goofy holler) (THUD) (Ed and Eddy laugh) Edd: Are you proud of yourselves?! Eddy: Hold on there, Hamlet. Ed: Oh. (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Woody laughs) (Dexter laughs) (Alec chuckles) (Pooh and the gang laugh) (Rocky laughs) (Andrina laughs) (Gumball, Darwin and Anais laugh) (The raccoons laugh) (Sis, Tagalong and Toby laugh) (Courage laughs) (Charles and Mambo laugh) (The vultures laugh) (Warners laugh) (The Weasels laugh) Jiminy: QUIET!! (Tigger and Rabbit jump) (They stop) (and calm down to have a rest) Olivia: That wasn't funny. Hunter: Only some of us think it's funny. Spyro: But sorry. Cynder: Our mistake. Fievel: Let's try again. Aku Aku: And this time, don't fail. (They charge and jump) (into the air) (Blinkie jumps and flies) (Elvis flies too) Roddie: Wait for me. (flies) Olivia: Didn't know Blinkie can fly. Fievel: Some characters can fly. Jonny: (Flying with a jetpack) She has superpowers. But I use a jetpack. Crash: Ha-ha! (Olivia flies again) Coco: It's working. (But she falls again) (with a Goofy yodel) (SPLAT) (Wilhelm scream) Dwarfs: Uh oh. Steve: Oh man. Olivia: What's the use? I'll never earn my wings. Joe: Because you need to learn how to fly. Fievel: Come on, Have a little faith inside yourself. Kevin: Yeah. You can do it. Olivia: And I want to impress Fievel so badly. Fievel: Impress me? Captain Underpants: By trying your best to do so, to be exact. George Beard: How? Harold Hutchins: Just to show how famous Fievel is? Fievel: Won't be anymore until I get my normal nose, Then I'll be normal like the other mice. Olivia: Oh, Filly... Fievel: Fievel please. Then we'll fit in and we'll be happy together, Then... Olivia: I love your nose and everything about you. Fievel: You do? Olivia: Yes, I do. Fievel: And... And... You know how I feel. Don't you? Olivia: Do I? Fievel: The town knows. Obvious. Buster Moon: Oh. Olivia: Tell me then. Fievel: Well... (whispers to her) Olivia: Really? (Fievel nods) Olivia: He does! Fievel: Hi-yi-yi. Ash (Sing): She's flying! Meena: What?! (Looks) Eddie (Sing): See? (Fievel looks) Johnny (Sing): He flies! (Olivia came down) (while flying) Fievel: You did it, Olivia. Olivia: I've done it. Basil: You guys better come to the castle. Trix: What's wrong now? Basil: Wrong, I say. Triton's toy warehouse was robbed. Tigger: Triton's warehouse was... What?! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?!? Rabbit: What?!! Eeyore: I knew it would happen. Kanga: It was some baddies, who did that. Narrator: Uhh... (We chatted the problem) (all together) Triton: I should've guarded the toys myself. Athena: You shouldn't blame yourself for all that. Triton: He took every single toy we made. Human: Even the guys guarding the toys. Kuzco: So, Do we have to make new ones? Human: We can't make up for a year's work in 3 days. Sultan Sultan: We can't make up for a year's work in 3 days. Triton: I'm afraid it'll be a toyless Christmas year. Tally Cat: We can't give up yet. Reba Pollyanna: We'll just have to catch this Toy Taker and Gangsters and Christmas will be saved. Polly: And figure out what they want with them. Triton: But they're sneaky. Anyone see something of him last night? Jessie: Not sure. Kuzco: I did. Priscillia and Marie: Wow. Narrator: Flashback. (Flashback) Kuzco: You see, I was up late reading. Until I saw something floating through the sky outside, Kinda look like a flying big football or something. That's all I did see. (they gasp) Narrator: End of Flashback. (end of flashback) Polly: You mean a blimp? Marie and Priscillia: Really? Triton: My word! So that's how those baddies scold off with our toys. Juliet: Yes, it was. Isaac: But how can we get them and save the toys? Elizabeth: And stop the baddies from ruling the world? Conrad: We could go to the warehouse and see if they left clues there. Fredwin: Sounds like a good idea. (We head to the warehouse) Christian: We're at the Warehouse. (We look around) Thomas: I wonder. George: Hmm... Sultan: You again? Arista: Yes, it's us. Aladdin: Actually, I'm a dentist now. Fievel Galagolia: Unthinkable. Sultan: Dentist, schmentrist, you no-account rebel! Aladdin: You better be nice, One of these days, You'll need a dentist and I'm the only one around. Sultan: But you left my staff one character slow. Aladdin: I'm warning you. Sultan: Don't even think about insulting me like that. Rupert: Hey, Shut up, Old guy or I'll bite your butt. Sapphire: Let me guess. An argument is going to begin. Flea: Guys, Please, Stop. Buena Girl: It's going to get annoying. Amanda: Hey, Look at this. Rikochet: We've found something. Andrew: What the...? What's this? Amy Fourpaws: Is this something we've found? Harry: Looks like a purple scale. Earl: So cool. Stinky: Toys don't get scales. Sgt James Byrd: I don't get it. Karen: Look. Tracks. Tallulah Nakey: Footprints. Tanya Num-Nums: That's funny. They're round. Monica Quokka: Pretty unusual. Ernest Jr.: The Toy Taker could be a dwarf on stilts or maybe an elephant or a hippo. Charlie Chipmunk: Or an ostrich or an alligator. Murray: Who knows? Shh... Greg: We'd better follow the tracks. (Later) Jack: And so Triton divided every elf and character into the search parties. (He nods) Jack: The mission was to find the baddies by Christmas. In disguises as secret agents. Voice: If. Jack: Yeah. If is good. Since Secret Agent Suits from Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Join The Rescuers. Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, Here's a map of all the places that the baddies been to and took the toys. Olivia: He sure gets around, doesn't he? Rocky: But look, They haven't been to the Island of Misfits and Castaway Cove. Andrina: Since then. Slappy: Then we got to go to those places and warn Mrs. Potts and Friar Tuck. Skippy: On the double. (We went along) (together) Pickle: Huh? Peppermint Mind out of business? What happened? Fagin: Not a peck o'pepper or morsel o'mint... left in that stinky ol' peppermint mine! Gull: Not even a piece? Fagin: Me and Sweetums had cleaned it up. Sweetums: Sad. Merl: I've got an idea! Serena: Why don't you come with us and stop the baddies? Magical: And there will be no toys this Christmas. Fagin: Really? Whahoo! (Whistles for his dogs) Sweet and Sour Berry: It's Fagin's canines! Fagin: Mush! I said: Mush! Darn it again. Vultures: What the--? (He pulled his sleigh along as we went along) (together in our secret agent suits) Narrator: Meanwhile. (The blimp came back to their hideout) (without them seeing) Addams: Welcome to your new home? Rain: But what's wrong with our new homes? Carlos: They're infested with children. Donald: But we like children. Kiang: Even though children may like toys at first. Donald: True. Jorge: Some say it's a fickle love to never last. Mushu: Wait half a flame-throwing minute. I use to live on the Island of Misfits, Until King Triton found me a home of my own. That was the happiest day of my life. Please, Take me back, My little Sarah needs me. Colonna: Oh, really? Sally: Yes, guys. Please, guys, let me go home too. Flash: Why? Sally: Because a toy is never truly happy until a child gets it loved by. Victor: Well, The truth is that a children always outgrown you. Sally: No! It can't be! Carlos: It's true. When they stop needing you, Have mercy, They'll toss you aside like yesterday's trash. Sally: Oh, please! You can't do this! Toy Taker: Mushu, Think of how life will be when a child stops needing you. Mushu: But you can't do this. Toy Taker: But I'll take care of you. Mushu: Really? Victor: Yes. Mushu: Wait! I head about you on the headlines! You're not friends, You're baddies! Addams: Baddies?! Baddies! Ho-ho! How rude of you! (Song starts) (and plays) Addams: You think we're mean and nasty fiends, Cause we're known to steal of lot of characters. Carlos: Well, just close their eyes to those things, which are heard, they're lies from sniggly girls and boys. Kiang: Cause they might flatter you on Christmas Days, But sooner or later, They will grow away and they'll leave you behind when they go out to play, No, They won't take you, They won't take you. Jorge: But we're such marvelous guys, We'll never treat some toys, The way children do, And though you may not wish to leave. Flash: The Toy Taker and Gangsters 70's will take care of you, And you, And you, And you, And you, And you. Victor: And you will be our slaves too. Colonna: A brand new toy full of pride and joy at first will have a neat ole time. Addams: But then some kids drop you on their lips, and poof, you're lost before your time. Carlos: A broken nose, That's the way it goes, A missing wheel, Think of how you feel. Kiang: When your paint peels off, and you start to cough, like this. (Victor coughs and sputters) Jorge: Will they ever know? Colonna: But we're one heck of guys. Flash: We'll teach you with respect until we make you slaves. Victor: And yes, We are filled with funess. Toy Taker: The toy taker, but who else will take care of you? Jorge: We're really peaceful fellows. Kiang: At heart, we're soft as jello. Carlos: Our moans operand guy. Colonna: Is influenced by Gandhi Addams: So cheer, Cause we are here, You'll never be decorous or get thrown away, We shall, What we're saying is true. Gangsters: The Toy Taker and the Gangsters 70's will take care of you. And you, And you, And you, And you. Flash: That's right! (Song ends) Victor: And we'll make you slaves too! Addams: Tata, Fellas. We got other toys and characters to get. (they laugh evilly) (Blimp leaves) (and is off) (Back with us at Castaway Cove) (however) Sandra: What?! The toys are already stolen here? Lawrence: Who did that? Mrs. Potts: You will be angry because The Gangsters 70's and The Toy Taker did this. Alfred: Oh, Dagnabbit! Emmie: I knew it! Gloria: But they didn't went to the Island of Misfits yet. Don't worry, We'll get them back. Douglas: Yeah. And stop the villains too. Jack: So it was their last hope there. Maybe, Just maybe, They still have a chance to catch those baddies at their own game. (the mission continues) (We're at the Island of Misfits) (talking to Friar Tuck) Britney: Friar Tuck, The Toy Taker and the Gangsters 70's are gonna strike here next, But we'll get them. Tulio: Now we'll be waiting for them this time. Miguel: For sure. Maybe tonight. Magilla: And we'll get back at those terrible thieves for stealing our stuff! Stephen Squirrelsky: Now here's the plan when they come tonight. Once we're taken to their hideout where the other toys are, Derick and Mrs. Tiggy Winkle, You two go on top of the blimp, Once back to Christmas Town, Poke holes in it with your quills, Blinkie, Fly to the control room, Once he's not looking, Take the wheel and direct it back to Christmas Town and all of us will be disguised as toys and we'll take the Gangsters by surprise. Got it all? All: Got it. Derick: Gotcha. Mrs. Tiggy Winkle: Yes, Stephen. Blinkie: Super Blinkie with do it. Jonny: I'll be with you if you get into trouble. October: Got it. Stephen Squirrelsky: All right, Go team. Angus: Let's do it. Narrator: That Night (The blimp came) (along with The Gangsters 70's) Stephen Squirrelsky: (whispers) This is it. Sandy Cheeks: Let's do it. (The Toy Taker and Gangsters came out of the blimp) (and set to work) Addams: The Island of Misfits. At last. Carlos: Now we'll get all the toys together. (The Toy Taker plays the flute) (to get all the toys in for a song like I Don't Know What I've Been Told) (Characters came out in a trance) (to the song that the Toy Taker is playing) (We pretend we're in a trance from it too) (with The I Don't Know What I've Been Told song playing) Stephen Squirrelsky: I said to disguise as toys, Aladdin. Aladdin: Oh, right, sorry. (The characters get sucked) (in all together) (Except for Sweetums who can't get sucked in) (due to his size) Victor: My word. That's a biggy. Flash: So large to fit in size. Kiang: We're sorry, But we can't take you with us. Jorge: Perhaps a boat will do nicely for you to ride on. (They leave) Colonna: Try rowing a boat for a change. Jack: Poor Sweetums felt like a big lost child in a mall. Maybe so. But Sweetums knew that his friends needed him, So he try to catch up with them. But you see, He can't swim. (Sweetums tries using a boat) (He breaks a piece of burg on the floor) (and grabs a tree to use a paddle) Sweetums: Here I come. (rows) Blinkie: Up and away! Jonny: We're off! (They fly to the front of the blimp) (to avoid being seen) Bunnie: Poor Sweetums didn't make it. Fluffy: Don't worry, Bunnie. I'm sure he's using a boat to row after us. Yin: If he can. Yang: Then he may. Reba: So, We'll be at their hideout. Speckle: As soon as possible. Darnell: Then the characters will be saved. Robbie: As long as we avoid getting caught, that is. Luna: Shh... (we hide and stay quiet) Tia: Hope they didn't notice me with this special apron I'm wearing with Billy in it. Nicky: Better zip it up to hide your son in it. Tia: He just need air too. Kitty: Yes. Just in case. Hannah: I don't understand it. The other characters are in some kind of trance. Kitty: Me neither. Waldo: Hey, Guys, It's us. We're rescuing you. Hannah: Guys, you're alive! Petrie: Intruder! (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Other characters: Intruder! Intruder! (the PPGs gasp) (The Toy Taker and Gangsters came in) Edd: Exposed. Eddy: Busted. Ed: Nope. Can't think of a word. Addams: Wait a minute, You're not toys! Carlos: You're heroes, aren't you? Elvis: That's right and we got you! Bluebell: Right where we want you. (Blinkie grabs the wheels) Blinkie: We've got it! Buck: Now surrender to us, We go you surrounded. Larry 3000: And bring us the toys now. Addams: (Pulls out a remote control) I don't think so. Sorry you can't stay. (presses the button) Bye bye. (a door opens) (We goofy hollered) (and plummeted down) (We hang on for dear life) (as tight as possible) (Rocky grabbed Stephen's tail) (Andrew grabs Rocky's leg) (Karen grabs Andrew's tail) (Walter grabs Karen's skirt) (Emily and Pecky flapped their wings) (to stay afloat) Karen: This is not good. Walter: We're about to plummet. (Fievel flies along) (past us heroes) (He was gonna get back in, But the door closes in on him and crashes into it) Olivia: Fievel, no! (Olivia flies to save him from plunging down) (and catches him) Fievel: Whew. You saved me, Olivia. Olivia: And thanks to my wings I earned. (Canard falls out of the baby carrier and plunges down) (but is grabbed by someone else) Pipsqueak: Whew, Almost lost sonny there. Num-Nums: Thanks to us helping. Jorge: Hey, Hands off the wheels! (Picks up Blinkie and throws her out the control room) Blinkie: Ooh! (Plunges down) (with a Gut Wrench scream) Jonny: Blinkie! Coming for you! Howoga! Blinkie: Hurry! (Jonny dives down on the jetpack) (and activates it) (CATCH) Jonny: Whoohoo! Blinkie: Yay! Jonny: Save and sound. Blinkie: Thanks. Stephen Squirrelsky: Can't hold on much longer. Sandy Cheeks: Gonna fall if we use something to stop us from falling! (SLIP, FALL, Gut Wrench scream) Bradley: I can't watch! (We get catched) (by the heroes) Slappy: Goodness. Skippy: We're saved. (We head to the control room) (to take control) Kiang: Not again. Jorge: They're coming back aboard. Blossom: Now we have you. Bubbles: Surrender and give us the toys now. Flash: Wrong. We have the escape roof. Tata. Buttercup: Why, you! Kirk: Doggone it! Come on! Gregory: After them! (The baddies kept running) Nia: Stop them! Phineas: You can't get away that easily. Gladys: Because we're in pursuit of you! Yoses: (pounces Kiang) Got one! Xiro: Get them! (They got on top of the blimp) Kairel: Stop them! Derick: Boo! Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle: Surprise! Colonna: How'd you got up here? Derick: Because we know a secret passage. (Mrs. Tiggy Winkle slips and fell on her back) Derick: Tiggy! (Steam hisses out of the blimp) (by mistake) Derick: Oh right. (gets an idea) Addams: Hey, Don't do that! Colonna: The more you step on it. Jorge: The more holes you'll make! Carlos: Stop it! Flash: What's that behind you? Kiang: A boomerang! Cogsworth: Watch out! (flies past them) (by dodging them) Fagin: Whoops! (slipping) (and walking backward) (He goofy yodels off the blimp) (helplessly) Robert: Fagin! Tanya Mousekewitz: Noooo! Jack: Oh dear. Looks like our friend Fagin is done for. Or is he? (closes his eyes) (Sweetums paddles along) (in his boat) (Then he catches Fagin) (and puts him in the boat) Fagin: Whew. Sweetums: Saved you. Andrina: We're losing altitude. Rocky: We must save the misfits. Stephen Squirrelsky: Darn those porcupines! Some of us will hand the baddies while you steer the blimp. Sandy Cheeks: On the double, guys. On the double. (We head on top of the blimp) (to deal with the baddies) Toy Taker: Ah! Keep that light away from me! Chunky Kong: I guess he fears Fievel's light. (Victor and Colonna slipped off the blimp) (and held on for dear life) (KICK!) Victor and Colonna: Ahhhh! (plummet) (SPLASH) (Wilhelm scream) Addams: Never catch the rest of us. (They dive off the blimp) (and fall) (They parachuted down) (to the bottom) Eilonwy Quollie: Hey, There they go! Rosie: They jumped off. (They head into the Peppermint mind) (all together) (Thumbelina parachuted down with her cape) (to the bottom) Flea Minkerick: They went into the Peppermint mine, Come on. Rupert: On the double, guys. Right away. (They hop on mine carts and drive away) (at a high speed) (We hop on mine carts) (coupled together) (The blimp goes down slowly) (to the bottom) Aladdin: Attention, This is your pilot, Aladdin speaking. No need to panic, Everything will be fine. (the toys panic) Petrie: We're doomed! (the toys cover their eyes) Petrie: Oh, This is the end for me. (closes his eyes) (Fagin and Sweetums came to shore) (at last) Dexter: Oh no, We're gonna crash into that mountain! (covers his eyes) (Sweetums gasps and rushes to the mountain) (to save the heroes) (The wheels goes out of control) (at first) (Sweetums catches the blimp) (and saves everyone) Courage: Phew. Thanks. Maggie Lee, Ben, Jack, Oinky, and Mr. Blue Jay: Hooray! (We ride along pursuiting the rest of the baddies) (who are trying to get away) Psy: Hope you like roller coasters. Brainy: Because this will be fun. (We hanged on tight) Krypto: Full steam ahead! (Addams grabs some lanterns) (from nearby) (And tosses them at us) (as we dodge them) Fiona: Hey, Don't do that! Jaden: You'll derail us! Elbert: And get us scrapped! Alexia: Dodge! Kesha: Whoa! Diaper Dog: Do something. Griff: (sees a sign saying "Dead end the other way, Don't go there") Aha! (Shoots the switch with a pistol) (which is his) (Tracks change as Flash went the other way) (suddenly) Flash: What the... (double takes) (DUN DUN DUN!) Flash: (looks up ahead) Oh no! (gasps) Flash: No, No, No, No, No! (tries to put the brakes on) (CRASH) (Wilhelm scream) (We switch to the right tracks again) (and pursue the baddies) (Addams grabs an icicle) (from nearby) (and hits a switch) (from nearby) (We got in two separate tracks) (all together) Andrew: Whoopsie. Harry: Uh-oh. Amy: Not good enough for you, Baddies. Earl: You can't fool us! Stinky: Fight us! Shadow: Put them up! (We got in front of them) Sonic: Too soon. Sally Acorn: Too quick. (Cogsworth flies along) (at a high speed) (We speed along) (at a high speed) Anderson: Hey men, Catch! (Toss a pole at them, Toy Taker and Addams ducked when the pole landed in front of Carlos and Jorge's cart) Sheila: Oops! Ellie: Gap! Gabby: Speed up! (We flied over the gap) (and got safely across) Angelina: Goodness, That was terrifying. Chris: We're safe, honey. (Addams and Toy Taker flied over the gap too) (and made it across) (Carlos and Jorge screams in Scooby and Shaggy's voice) (They George yell) (in fear) (They crashed) (Wilhelm scream) (We went along) (together) Sapphire: Endless tracks! Bernice Primate: Full steam ahead! (We jumped clear) (and dodged) (As the carts crashed into the wall) (BUMP!) Addams: Oh dear. Carlos: Rats. (They fly through the air) Jorge: Going down. (Addams crashed into the wall and onto the ground) (birds tweet) (The cart landed on him) (CLANG!) (We catch the Toy Taker) (and arrest him) Wonder Mouse Girl: Surrender, Toy Taker. Cat: And don't move an inch. Toy Taker: Don't know the meaning of the word. Dog: Surrender and give up. (Toy Taker flees) Wubbzy: Stop him! (The rest came in) Daizy: Trapped you! Sandy: Time for a roadeo! Here I come! Fritz: Catch him! (Sandy rides along) Walden: Catch him! Toy Taker: You'll never catch me! Huggy: Stop him! (TOSS, SNATCH) Buggy: Gotcha! Dwarfs: Hurray! Kittens: Hooray! Triton: Well done. Everyone. Zack: We've got him! Triton: Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused? Reginald: Explain yourself. Josephine: Let's see who you are. Alice: With pleasure. (We removed the coat) William: Nothing? (We gasps in surprise) Henry: What is that?! Spike: Pay no attention to the dragon behind the cloak, I am the Toy Taker! Fear me! Blah! Blah! Streaky: Spike?! Pickle: But you're just a dragon on stilts. Spike: Will anyone fear me? Please? (sighs sadly) What's the use? Merl: We're not fearing you. Gull: Oh my. Yes Man: Told you so. (Scales fell off of him) Ori and Yori: Wow. Triton: My. You've lost a lot of scale, Boy. Kaz: You poor thing. Spike: I'm a very old dragon, Triton and my scales are really worning out. Slippery: That poor guy. Anais: So the scales we found in the warehouse was yours. Darwin: And you need repairing. Gumball: And the tracks we saw were from the stilts. Thumbelina: How could a dragon steal toys? Arthur: Um, rescue, don't you mean? Spike: Yes. I'm Spike and my story begins a long time ago. Roddie: Oh. Narrator: Flashback. (Flashback) (Song starts to sing) (and begins to sing) Spike: When I was a dragon wrapped up in beautiful paper, I find myself under a tree. Then Christmas Day come and that's when I met my very best friend, His very first present is me. Rodney: Wow. (Young Rob opens the box and got Spike) (out) Spike: And Rob played with me all day long, He sleep with me tight in his arms, He tell me stories and sang me songs, Oh my, What a glorious time, But not for long. Cappy: Awesome. Spike: Rob was growing up day after day and he didn't have time for his friend, I moved from the bed to chair, To a closet and I knew it must be the end. I stayed for years in a cardboard box, Til one day, The garbage man came. Fender: Nice. Spike: They threw me out, Yes, They threw me out without any reason alright. I was ashamed. Bigweld: No! Narrator: End of Flashback. (End of Flashback) Spike: Though I steal, Remember my Rob, I missed him for so long, If I could only be with him again, That's where I still belong. (Song ends) Diesel: Unthinkably believable. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh, Poor Spike. We're sorry for you. Fanboy: We're so sorry. Spike: And so I became the Toy Taker to spare other toys and characters from the eternal darkness of cardboard boxes and the heroling and dignity of the trash heat. I never like to trust the Gangsters, They just want them slaved not protected. Chum Chum: So that's why. Spike: Do you understand now? Atomic Betty: Now we understand. Triton: Spike, while it's true that many children outgrow their toys, I happen to know that your boy is looking for you. Spike: He has? Really? Sparky: Yes. Darla: We'll take you home to home. X-5: This moment. Comquateater: But first, We gotta make you good as new. Mrs. Potts can. Julimoda: And repair the damage to you. (Addams came out of the mine cart, Moans and groans) (in pain) Addams: Darn it. Big C: Surprised to see us? Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, We're taking you in. Sandy: Along with your six minions too. Addams: Curses. Beaten again. Duke: Beaten for the first time. (We went off) Gidget: We've got them. (Fagin checks a spot) (to see if it's something bad) (Fagin hits it with his pick ax and tastes something) Max (Dog): What's it taste like? Fagin: Silver and gold. Gold and silver! We found silver and gold in our peppermint mine! Yay! Snowball: Your goal at last. Narrator: Later. Jack: So the heroes took Spike to Castaway Island where Mrs. Potts supervised his makeover. (later) Mrs. Potts: All done. Feeling better, Darling? Spike: Yes, I am. Mrs. Potts: And what about you, Mousey? Still want that nose? Fievel: I think this nose will stick as it is while glowing more. Narrator: Flashback. (Flashback) (Remembering how famous his nose does and his friends say about it) (suddenly) Narrator: End of Flashback. (End of Flashback) Robot Jones: Guess It's just that they go together. Mitch: Right. Socks: You're not mad. Are you? Ami: No, of course, she's not. Mrs. Potts: I wouldn't change a thing about him, Cause he is fabulous just the way he is. Yumi: So cool. Jack: After that, She also gave an X ray on Angelina's pregnancy. (Angelina's pregnancy is scanned) Chris: So, What specie is it? What's it's gender? Angelina: It's a chipmunk. Chris: And it's... Angelina: A girl. Chris: Yes. We're going to get a daughter for sure. Angelina: And we'll get a baby carrier too. Jack: Well, Maybe Fievel realize that everything he ever wanted was right under his nose the whole time. And when Spike return all the toys, The Gangsters 70's were sent to jail and the elves packed Triton's sleigh, Everyone knew deep in their hearts, It was gonna be the best Christmas ever. (song plays) Jack: It's gonna be the best Christmas ever, It's gonna be the finest Christmas ever, Could it be a better Christmas, Never, There won't be one like today. (scats) Chorus: Everything will be fine and ready. Better keep your hungry tummy handy. Gonna let you fill it up with candy. Cause on Christmas, it's okay. Johnny Bravo: When everybody comes together around the big ole tree. Samurai Jack: We'll hang the tinsel, string the lights, and laugh so merrily. Shet: Let's go! (Sleigh takes off) Valiant: Yeehaw! HTF Characters: It's gonna be the best Christmas ever, It's gonna be the supervise Christmas ever, It's gonna be the happiest Christmas ever, Will there be one like today. Nurse Victoria: Everybody! The Junkyard Gang's line. Junkyard Gang: Everything will be quite delightful, Wait until you see all the lights glow, You'll never ever have a better sight, Til you see Triton on his way. Josephine: Have to use a ladder to pile up all the toys. Janet: Cause we've got tons of goodies. For you special gals and guys. Eds: It's gonna be the best Christmas ever, It's gonna be the finest Christmas ever, Could it be a better Christmas, Never, There won't be one like today. PPGs: It's gonna be the happiest Christmas ever, And the most fantabolous Christmas ever. All: Everybody, Let's all get together on this perfect Christmas Day. (Song ends) (and stops) (As the sleigh went off) (and was gone) Narrator: A little later... (Sweetums got dentures) (adjusted) Fagin: He loves the dentures. Just send me the bill. Mike: Always on you. Aladdin: Merry Christmas. (BEEP BEEP) Lu: You too. (They look) Og: Oh. Jack: Would you believe it? A limo from Mrs. Potts, Aladdin received a special visitor. Shane: It's a visitor. Jasmine: Yohoo. Aladdin the elf, DDS. David: It's Jasmine. Aladdin: That's me. Non-Smoking Cowboys: Wow. Jasmine: Ready for date, Sugar? Aladdin: Yup. (Aladdin faints) (and lies) Jonny: Blinkie, A little privacy with me please? Blinkie: Yes? Jonny: Ever since I rescued you, There's something I wanna do with you during this Christmas time. Blinkie: Anything for you. Jonny: Marry me, Please? Blinkie: Yes, I certainly will, Jonny. (Kiss marks) (are seen) Jonny: Gosh. Blinkie: It sure was cool of me to kiss you. Narrator: Later. (We stop at a house) (from nearby) Stephen Squirrelsky: Here we are. Sandy: Your home, Spike. Triton: Rob never meant to throw you away, He was saving you as a family air loom. He's all grown up now with a child of his own. General Skarr: Aw, piece of cake. (Triton went down the chimney) Dr. Ghastly: Giving toys is what makes Christmas the best time of the year. Hector: Yeah. A lot. Stomach: Just like the best Christmas album in the world ever. (Triton came into the room) (to deliver Spike in) (Sees Molly in the crib) (sleeping) (He puts Spike down next to her) (and tucks him up) (Triton leaves) (and departs) (Molly opens her eyes and sees Spike) (and gasps) Spike: This is the happiest day of my life. (Molly smiles) (HUG) (KISS) (Adult Rob peeks) (to see what's going on) (The sleigh went off) (and was gone) Triton: Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas to all! John: Have fun! Paul: Happy Holidays too! (departs) The End A Nikkdisneylover8390 Production (Credits plays) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. Andrew Catsmith: I'm Andrew Catsmith. Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll see you next time on another movie spoof travel and we hope you'll get a merry Christmas too. Andrew Catsmith: And have the Most Wonderful Time of the Year and we'll even do Arcane (Season 1) as long as we're prepared to figure out who will play who in it by watching it more often. (We winked) (and waved) (At the dentist office) Aladdin: I told you sooner or later, Everyone needs to see their dentist. Sultan: Enough with this gloating. Aladdin: Open up now. Sultan: Okay. Aladdin: This won't hurt a bit. Sultan: Hope so. (DRILL) (SCRUB) (Scene ends) (and stops) (Thumbelina Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Transcripts